


15 + 13

by Saku015



Series: Sakuatsu Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu Week 2020 (Haikyuu!!), Canon Compliant, Coffee, Early Mornings, M/M, SakuAtsu Week, Sakusa Week 2020, Sleepy Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Sakusa and Atsumu have Black Jackals mugs.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Sakuatsu Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898569
Kudos: 64
Collections: SakuAtsu Week 2020





	15 + 13

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Home.  
> Day 1: Mugs.  
> Day 1: Home.

Sakusa groaned as the alarm clock went off on his nightstand. He reached out, silenced it, then peaked through the crack between their curtains. As he expected, everything was still dark outside. It took every last bit of his strength not to fall back asleep, instead he climbed out of the bed, and trotted out of their shared room towards the kitchen.

As he was walking towards the kitchen, he hear quiet humming, and only a few moments later he could see his boyfriend in front of the coffee matching, pouring coffee into their mugs. Sakusa felt his lips quirking up into a smile as he walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his middle section.

”Oh my god, Omi-kun!” Atsumu squeaked in surprise, almost dropping the pot. ”Stop sneaking up behind people!” Sakusa didn’t answer, only took his Black Jackals mug out of Atsumu’s hand and kissed his nape.

”Thanks for the coffee,” he said, then walked up to their sofa and slumped down. He was still half asleep, which Atsumu found adorable.

”Does this mean I can use the bathroom?” He asked, and Sakusa nodded, sipping his coffee. Atsumu returned fifteen minutes later, finding Sakusa almost asleep, his empty mug on the coffee table.

”W-what?” Sakusa asked, startled when Atsumu shook him a bit. The blond shook his head a bit with fondness.

”I’m ready, Omi-kun. The bathroom is yours.” Sakusa groaned, then let Atsumu to pull him up from the sofa, and trotted away towards the bathroom.

When he returned with his sports bag in his hand, Atsumu was leaning against the kitchen counter, drinking his own cup of coffee. When their eyes met, he smiled at him brightly, making Sakusa’s heart skip a beat.

”C-come on. We need to go, unless we will be late,” he mumbled after Atsumu placed his mug in the sink.

”All right, boss!” Atsumu chuckled, then picked up his own bag, and left the flat behind the raven.


End file.
